


Cry Wolf

by Devi_ark



Series: Eye For An Eye, Let's Go Blind [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dehumanization, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hair-pulling, It's kinda both?, M/M, Manipulative Connor, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unwanted handjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_ark/pseuds/Devi_ark
Summary: Connor implied that that night wouldn't be the last time.It makes Gavin paranoid and restless. Tina notices.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Eye For An Eye, Let's Go Blind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701439
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	1. Obey

Tina uses her own keys to open Gavin's door. Leaving their shoes and jackets at the door, things are somewhat normal as Gavin goes to the living room. Tina goes off to the guest bedroom to change out of her uniform, and comes back with her hair down too. He's pulled up YouTube- not really feeling up for an entire movie, and puts on an old series Tina and him have memorized by this point.

He figures they're not going to watch much of it anyway.

Of course, out of everyone at the precinct, Tina's noticed how much more... skittish he's been. Gavin's immediately on guard when Connor has come to talk to him about cases- and he leaves as soon as he has everything he needs. He could count the amount of time he's talked to the android this week, _plus_ how many words he's said to him- probably.

She grabs some beer cans from the kitchen, and they sit quietly for about five minutes until Tina nudges him and speaks, "Do you know what's been bothering you?"

Gavin clenches his teeth, _well aware_ of what's been _bothering_ him. 

The last thing he wanted to do was _talk about it._ Not only would T _not_ believe him, he had zero proof anything even happened. Besides a missing jacket- but that didn't mean anything either.

"Is it about someone?"

Gavin takes a drink to stall for a moment. 

“Connor-“ He says, because if he doesn't, Tina will keep badgering him for a name. “He, uh-“

Gavin struggles for his next words, as she's deflated against him, probably anticipating the stupid things he used to complain about. _Should_ he say what happened? _Or should he make something up?_

Clearly, he took too long to decide, as Tina picks up where he left off, “If that sentence ends with ‘ _he did something weird_ ’ or ‘ _he said something weird_ ’ then you need to stop right there.”

Accusing a co-worker of assault without proof was definitely _weird_ for Gavin, so he keeps his mouth shut. His eyes glanced over to the TV, taking a sip of his drink as the next episode automatically played.

"Did you _finally_ realize you were crushing on him?"

He sputtered in surprise, choking and then coughing the beer out of his lungs.

“Fuckin’ hell Tina- wh- where the hell’d you get that idea?” Gavin wiped his mouth with his shirt, unable to process the idea of having a crush on the android that- that-

"I've told you before- you tend to make fun of whatever guy you like- and they're all guys that are sweeter than you. Try and make his life hell, and while that gets you _noticed_ , it doesn't get you on a date."

"When-?" He wondered with a frown.

"Okay well, there's Jordan-"

"That was forever ago, like, pre-knowing I was gay, T-"

"Jacob?"

His face scrunched in confusion, "What did I do to Jacob?"

"I don't remember the details anymore," She looks off as she tries to recall, "but I stopped you from making an ass out of yourself by telling Jacob _myself_ that you were into him." The immediate thought that crosses his mind makes his blood freeze.

" _You can't tell Connor_." He says, rushed, because it's not true, but he can't correct Tina at this point. 

"Why not?" She protests, "He's the _last_ guy that would tell people you have heart eyes for him, even if he doesn't wanna pursue anything-"

Gavin cuts her off, "I'm _serious_ T- _don't fucking tell him_. _I_ don't wanna do anything about it." 

Tina pouts, "You've looked miserable for the past week-"

"I know, but-" Gavin, "Not all the guys I got with were sweet under the surface." He mutters.

Her expression goes more sad than pitying, "Connor isn't Mason- _or_ Owen."

Oh, if only she knew- Connor was a whole damn _league_ above them.

The fact that Tina genuinely felt serious about her statement had him laughing, and at her confusion, he waived a hand, "I don't think I've been with a guy that shot at FBI- and I _know_ that was self defense fleeing Jericho- but _still_."

"Do you still hate androids?"

Gavin paused, "Maybe? I don't know." 

Tina hums, and apparently- that's that. They watch a few more episodes, quoting some decades-old memes, until their phones read midnight, and Tina gets ready to go sleep in her own bed. On her way out, she makes sure to tell him to go the fuck to sleep himself, and maybe think about the possibility of dating Connor.

Gavin shuts the door with barely a goodbye.

Fat fucking chance of that.

He might've gone to sleep at a reasonable hour, but that didn't fucking help when his brain kept replaying things in his head. Awake or not.

_"Yo!" He raised his voice, “Earth to trash can, let me go get my shit!”_

_“No.”_

_“What the fuck do you mean, no?-"_

“No.”

With the taste of batteries in his mouth, brown eyes in his mind, and whispers of Traci in his ears, Gavin crawled out of bed at dawn to take a shower. A cold one, because his body has thoroughly decided it hates him.

He's woken up early enough, that afterwards he has time to make breakfast- and although he's tired, he doesn't bother making coffee at home. If he _really_ needs it- the precinct has its sludge.

Food eaten, he grabs his black jacket- _not as well worn as his brown one_ \- and put it on. It wasn't as baggy, or comfy, but it fit. He still wondered what Connor had done with his jacket. But, Gavin has been more concerned with giving the android a wide birth unless they were talking about work.

And it's been a full week since he'd last seen it.

Hopping into his car, Gavin turned the key in, tapping the wheel absentmindedly as he pulled out of the driveway for the precinct. Thinking back to that day.

_For awhile after the door shut behind the android, Gavin didn’t move. One part just processing that he was stuck there, the other part worried about what Connor would do when he came back._

_After that, he’d managed to stand, and although he felt disgusting, he sought out the clothes he still had. And even though his shirt was torn, he’d put that on too._

_Gavin then spent the next god knows how long trying to kick the door down, look for a window he could break, something. But this had clearly been on Connor’s mind for quite sometime, as Gavin had no exit whatsoever._

_He still exhausted himself doing so, and collapsed back onto the bed. If he did manage to fall asleep- it wasn’t any good- as the next blink, Gavin was opening his eyes to the door being opened._

Turning the car into the DPD’s parking lot, Gavin saw Tina come out of the building, holding a cup of coffee from a cafe. She spotted him and smiled. 

"I figured you wouldn't sleep, I still see your eyebags."

He shrugged, as she got closer, "Can't fix 'em in a day." Tina handed him the drink, and with a muttered thanks he took a sip- she'd gotten his favorite.

She gave him a pat on his arm, as she walked away, but over her shoulder she added, "That drink's from Connor by the way!"

Thankfully, he didn't choke on the drink, but he'd turned back to Tina, "What?"

"I didn't tell him!" She said without looking back at him, and got into her patrol car.

He looked at the drink in his hand, then hurried inside so Tina wouldn't get weirded out. A quick nod to the secretaries as he swiped his badge, he sat at his desk and put the cup off to the side. He really really _really_ didn't want to know why Connor decided to get him coffee. He needed to work anyways, so he put it out of his mind, and opened his current cases on the computer. Still- his thoughts drifted.

_Connor had his LED when he came back in, and it flashed yellow as he looked Gavin over, “I see you got dressed, did you sleep?” When he’d responded in a tired grumble, Connor frowned. Not quite the anger that Gavin witnessed earlier- just a soft pout to his lips._

_A cloth thrown over his head confused him, and he sat up. It was one of his own shirts. Connor shrugs when he raised an eyebrow at him, “I figured you’d like to wear a shirt that isn’t damaged.” He recalled earlier, and glancing down, Connor was wearing a different shirt as well._

_Gavin put on the new shirt, holding the ruined one to himself as Connor asked him to follow him out of the house. Lethargic, they eventually reach the outside. Gavin glances at the address but feels like he’ll forget it again._

_His car is missing from the street, and he doesn’t ask, as Connor opens the passenger seat of a vehicle he’s never seen. Gavin sits down with a hiss, lower body sore. The android hops into the drivers seat, and they leave the house behind._

_Silently, they pull up to Gavin‘s garage, and he has to be shaken awake. Connor takes him by the arm- gently- and Gavin lets himself be maneuvered into his bedroom’s bathroom. He flinched when the android reached for his belt, grabbing his wrist- not that it stopped him._

“Morning Gavin,” He looked up from his computer, seeing Chris. He offered a nod, intending to go right back to work, but Chris gave him a worried look, "Man, I have a baby and I don't look that tired- you doing a lot of overtime?"

"Not a whole lot," He muttered, "Just some insomnia decided to sucker punch me." That makes Chris laugh, and the conversation gets dropped there. His eyes glance over to the cup on his desk, but something twists in his gut at the thought of reaching for it- so he doesn't- and goes back to his work.

_“You need a shower, take off your shirt.” Oh._

_“I can shower myself,” he complained, but was too still too tired to protest more as he stepped out of his clothes and pulled his shirt back over his head._

_Connor followed him into the cold shower. His heart jumped into his throat when he did, but he didn’t do anything. Nothing sexual, anyways. He grabbed the shampoo, and washed Gavin hair for him. Like this was normal._

_But it felt nice, so Gavin didn’t protest, as the android made sure he was clean. He’d jump once more when Connor’s fingers moved near his hole, but again- he stayed gentle. It felt like there was another shoe to drop, but it never did._

_And when he was clean enough for Connor’s satisfaction, he was pulled back into the warmth of his bedroom. Two sets of clothes were on his bed- one pyjamas, and one for work- and all he hears Connor say this time was that he has work in three hours._

_Connor then went back to the bathroom, coming out dressed and holding his dirty clothes before stepping out of the room entirely._

_Gavin listened. Connor must want him to hear his footsteps, cause he knows he can be silent._

_A clunk, and he hears his washing machine start up. The steps move elsewhere, a door shuts, and the garage door opens. Faintly, he hears the car start, and when the garage door comes back down, the car drives away._

He shakes his head, realizing he's been staring at the same sentence for the past minute. He needs to get his thoughts in order, but they're wandering far too much for his liking just sitting at the computer.

Gavin makes sure he has his key, then grabs a tablet from his desk drawer and pulls up his case on that. He heads over to the archives, hoping it's free. Maybe having the evidence right in front of him will help draw his focus.

Placing his key-card against the glass wall- a chime sounds as the wall slides open and shuts behind him. He sets the tablet aside to let the screen scans his palm, and then he puts his password in and pulls up the case that's been giving him the most grief so far.

The walls before him turned in sections, opening up to show the evidence that's been collected. Picking the tablet back up, he looks for the evidence list, making sure everything was there first. Last thing he wanted was something missing because of an error in the system.

As he goes through the items one by one- standing close to the wall but not touching- he feels the hair on the back of his neck raise, but Gavin _refused_ to turn around. It would only feed his paranoia. _Connor's upstairs._ He'd briely seen the android at his desk in his peripherals. You're _just creating delusions. No one follows you down to evidence._ He bounced his foot up and down, the only way his anxiety showed in the otherwise silent archives. 

" _I've been dreaming about this..._ " 

The shock, coupled with his already freaked-mind, he couldn't help flinching. One arm held his back to the persons chest, while the other reached for his tablet. The voice was _his own_ , and that made him unable to understand what was happening while the adrenaline spiked.

The tablet was placed onto the shelf in front of them, and then the now-free hand helped keep Gavin still. 

"What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" He'd managed to turn his head, seeing Connor's face with a curious expression, and something else in his eyes that made Gavin look away. 

His struggling turning to half-hearted tugs, Connor spoke in his own voice this time, "...was this what you really meant?" His tone was low and daring, as he slowly reached his right hand down and groped Gavin's dick through his jeans.

He swore quietly under his breath, jerking away from the touch and failing, pressed flush to Connor’s chest.

“ _Connor_ -” Gavin hissed. They were _in_ the station- 

"I gave you a gift. You seemed to like it before you knew it was from me."

"I don't want your fuckin' niceties." He tries anew to squirm out of the grip, but Connor grabs him harder, and a wave of pain, embarrassment and disgust stops him. 

"There we go." He could feel the sadistic smile in Connor's voice as he halted entirely. It made him want to try and get out of the grip again- but that wouldn't make the android _leave_ any faster.

" _Why_?"

"Tina-"

"She didn't-" He tried to protest- cause Gavin practically _begged_ her not to tell Connor, but the android talks right over him.

"-asked me if I knew anything about your behavior the past week, and I replied that it matched someone too nervous to speak to their crush. Tina seemed relieved I already noticed- _not that you hide your feelings very well._ "

_Fuck- okay- T's still okay-_ she didn't know any better.

"Th-that's not fucki-" A gasp escaped him as Connor reached a hand into boxers. While one of his hands grips the arm around his chest, the other one went up to his mouth to block any further sounds.

"Haven't you looked at the evidence yourself?" Gavin felt his face heating with an nauseous mix of feelings, a small part of him wondered if he was going to throw up. "Even before I took you, you showed signs. I already pointed out to you how you checked me out soon after we first met, so you're at least physically attracted to me." 

“C-con-" His voice cut out as he swallowed down a groan, and the hand on him slowed, "C-can we not- not at work, fuck, please." He stutters out- begging being all he has left as he remembers the first time they were both down here alone.

Connor hums, still stroking him lazily, "I don't know... I still have to teach you that when I give you something, you _take it_." 

Gavin's almost resigned to this fate- getting an unwanted hand-job while their co-workers are _right upstairs_ \- when Connor withdraws his hand, "But I'll be nice this time. You have a long way to go." He steps back.

As soon as he was free, he spun around, his eyes immediately flicking to Connor and then- the camera.

But Connor must have seen the small shift of his eyes, because he smirked, “Those cameras haven’t been functional since you came down here.”

_Of course_. Fuckin’ android.

"Have a good rest of your day," Connor tilts his head in a nod, "I hope you reconsider, and enjoy the coffee I gave you." They stare at each other for a moment, and then the android turns. Silence fills the space he leaves behinds.

And then Gavin's sobs, as he takes a moment to collapse.

When he finally- barely -pulls himself together, he heads back upstairs, keeping his head down and putting the tablet away. Gavin sits down, hoping he doesn't look as awful as he feels- when his eyes rest on that damn coffee cup.

He still doesn't understand _why_ Connor chose to give it to him now. _Did he feel sorry? Did he want to make up for what he was doing?_ If the android wanted a relationship with him- _which Gavin still can't picture_ \- he should've done that before... _what he chose to do instead._

Like it's a bomb, Gavin reaches for it slowly, and takes a sip. It's room temperature now, and his face scrunches in disgust.

_When I give you something, you_ take it _._

_I hope you enjoy the coffee I gave you._

_I'll be nice this time._

Connor isn't around, so Gavin doesn't think twice, as he throws the cup away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna shake Gavin for digging his own grave with Tina, but ah well- ;)
> 
> What do you guys think Connor will do now? :3c


	2. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter took forEVER to finish! I had already re-written it twice before I took a break to participate in New Era's Reverse Big Bang, and I didn't get back to this until a couple days ago where I restarted for a THIRD time. But it's finally DONE and we can all enjoy a rat's torture >:3c

Gavin clocked out on time that day- _he wasn’t really getting much work done anyways_ \- and blasted his music on the way home to drown out his thoughts.

The moment he walked inside, he headed straight for the shower, stripping and throwing his clothes carelessly onto the floor. He scrubbed himself down and ignored whatever his subconsious mind was trying to tell him.

After turning off the water, Gavin put on baggier clothes, curling up on the couch- and it was there that he finally couldn't push his thoughts away anymore.

His own voice comes to mind first, saying, ' _I've been dreaming about this',_ but Connor's voice quickly follows with, _'was this what you really meant?'_ And Gavin rubs his hands across his face and through his hair.

 _What the fuck was the coffee for?_ He wondered instead, wracking his brain for an answer.

' _You're attracted to me.'_ A memory answers, ' _Tina seemed relieved I already noticed- not that you hide your feelings very well.'_

His mind still furiously denies the idea. _He hurt you, how could you want him?_ But he's a detective, so he carries on that _if -hypothetically speaking- he_ did _have a crush- what does that mean?_

Well, it means Connor caught on a lot sooner than he did. He _and_ Tina. And unlike Connor, T's known him for years now. Gavin would know when she was crushing on someone too- but he didn't have to tell her since she was more self-aware than he was.

Gavin sighs then. _Okay_ , so _maybe_ he liked the android at _some_ point- but Connor _had_ to hate Gavin. He can still hear how angry he sounded that first night.

 _You looked at me like you were checking out a_ Traci _to rent._

 _I know_ exactly _how many androids you traumatized-_

"Eden doesn't keep records." He says it out loud, in the otherwise silent living room. In his mind, he sees the ugly smile Connor gave him when he first said it, and he let out another breath.

Gavin knew that eden’s androids kept their memories for two hours before they were wiped- was it really so hard to imagine that Eden kept tabs anyway, and lied about their "discretion"?

_I’d leave you in one of those tubes, but that wouldn’t re-charge you for next time._

Next time, _next time_ \- and Gavin knew Connor was serious about that. Next time had almost been _this morning_ , in the fucking _archives_ of all places. He didn't think Connor would actually be as awful- no, _worse-_ than Gavin used to accuse him of being. He thought the android's sense of justice was-

He gasped, sitting up in surprise as the realization hits him. _Connor thinks he's justified in his actions._

_How did he not realize that sooner?_

That fact felt obvious now. But- does Connor not understand that a revolution was years away when Gavin started using eden's services? The only people that talked about androids being alive back then were tinfoil-hat conspiracy theorists.

_Maybe that doesn't matter to him, though. Maybe he thinks Gavin should have known better._

He runs a hand across his stubble. Despite the revelation, it still doesn't answer everything. If it's all just some twisted sense of justice, why the hell did Connor get him a coffee? And his _favourite,_ at that. It still confused him, cause if Connor doesn’t think he’s doing anything _wrong_ -

Swept up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. But when he did, he grabbed his phone to check the time. It was about an hour past his usual supper time and he still hadn’t eaten.

Frowning, he unlocks the phone and goes to his messages, thinking that maybe Tina said she was coming over after a late patrol. But his chat doesn’t load anything new when he checks.

 _It's not Tina._ The knowledge sets itself in his bones and stills him on the couch, until the stranger rings the bell again.

Forcing himself to get up, he heads towards the door, not checking the peephole- _doesn't want to_ \- and opens it.

"The fuck you doing here?" He scowls.

Connor tilts his head with a light, _fake_ , smile. His clothes are sleek and black, and he has no LED.

"I wanted to see you."

Connor steps inside as if he was invited, before Gavin could lean against the doorframe and block him, so he backs up instead.

Gavin crosses his arms, watching the android shut the door behind him, "Not gunna drag me out on a case?"

Connor raises an eyebrow, "I don't believe you would fall for the same ruse twice, unless you truly believe you’re that gullible.”

Gavin huffed, shaking his head as he ignored panicked and scattered thoughts.

“What was the fuckin’ point then, settin’ that up just to never use it again?”

“Would you rather go back there?” Connor asks as he steps past Gavin, setting something - _a bag?_ \- down behind the couch.

“Wh- _no_.” Gavin almost spits, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Why should I?” Connor turns towards the kitchen, and Gavin squints when the lights turn on. The android starts meticulously opening and closing the cabinets. “You didn’t learn your lesson. Not then, and not this morning.”

Gavin doesn’t know what he’s looking for, and ignores it, because it's not like there's anything personal in his kitchen.

“But you said-“

“ _You threw away my gift._ ” Connor stopped his search to glare, and it makes his blood ice with the intensity, “I said I’d be nice, and refrain at work for today. That didn’t give you permission for anything else.” He turned back to his search, and Gavin felt like he could breathe again. “You took a mile when I gave you an inch.”

_How the fuck was he supposed to know that when Connor was so damn vague about it?_

_And for that matter,_ “It was cold when I got back to it,” he explained, unsure if Connor would even accept the explanation, “I don’t know if you know, but most humans don’t drink cold coffee.”

The android- apparently finding what he was looking for- took a case of beers out of Gavin's fridge, leaving it on the counter behind him. He turned and leaned against the counter-top, crossing his arms and legs, and looking down at Gavin with a disappointed expression.

“And it wasn’t fair of you to drink cold coffee if it meant you learned your lesson?”

“What _fucking_ lesson?” He snapped, because he didn’t know what the hell Connor was going on about.

“I thought you were employed as a Detective?” Connor mocks concern, and Gavin grits his teeth. Clenches his fists instead of daring to attack Connor. _If it’s so obvious why can’t Connor just tell him?_

_Why can’t Gavin figure it out?_

Connor sighs, and turns his attention back to the case, removing the cans and cracking them open.

“Hey- what the fuck?!” Gavin startles as Connor begins dumping cans down the sink, and Gavin steps into the androids space, "I paid for those!"

Obviously, trying to do anything about it was useless. His wrist was grabbed before he could save a drink or the case- _not that he knows what he'd do if he managed to get ahold of either._

"And I paid for your _gift_.” Gavin yanks his hand away at the same time Connor shoves him away. He missteps and his balance falters, sending him to the floor.

Connor spoke over his expletives, as he opened more of the cans, “I think I like you better when you’re on the floor, you seem to know your place when you are.”

Despite the commentary, Gavin tried to get back up on his own two feet- when the android kicked him and sent him back.

"Stay _down_." Connor ordered. “Do I need to treat you like _Sumo_? If you want any treats, you have to do something to _earn_ it, you should know.”

Shame colours Gavin’s face at the mere suggestion, and he’s conflicted. He _wants_ to get up- _cause he’s_ not _a fucking dog_ \- but Connor will probably kick him back down. He’s also not in the mood to crawl away before trying to get up. But staying down on his kitchen floor feels too much like agreeing with Connor.

Watching the android in his peripheral, he sat up instead, putting his back against the lower cupboards. Connor didn’t acknowledge his movement, so he was pretty sure it was okay.

It doesn’t take long for all the liquid to go down the drain, or for Connor to put the empty box and cans in their respective recycling bags under Gavin’s sink. He’s not sure what to say to get Connor to talk more, or explain anything, so he just watches the android move through the kitchen like he lives here.

"Come on." Connor broke the silence as he took a few steps towards the living room, pausing in the entryway.

Gavin moved to stand and follow, but stopped when the android stressed, " _No_ , did I say you could stand?"

He scoffed and sat back, embarrassment crawling through him, and keeping him from moving.

" _Useless_." Connor muttered as he quickly approached. Gavin braced himself to be hit again, but instead, Connor grabbed him by his hair and _pulled_.

Letting out a startled yelp, he flailed until his hand found Connor's wrist, using it to try and keep his head up as as the android dragged him back to the living room. His head felt tingly when Connor finally dropped him. Gavin just barely stopping his face from hitting the carpet as Connor rounded the couch for something.

Pushing himself up to his knees, Gavin spoke before he could think better of it, “Think you just enjoy throwing me around for the hell of it.”

Of course, Connor had no LED to read, but the way his body momentarily froze when he stood made him think he was right.

For a moment that is, until Connor rounded the couch to stand behind him, “You get satisfaction bringing a killer to justice, don’t you?”

Gavin frowned, “I’m not a killer-“

“-but you _have_ killed.”

Sure, but people dying in his line of work was simply part of the job.

But he knows Connor’s not talking about work.

_I know exactly how many androids you traumatized- how many you killed._

"Keep your head forward and put your arms behind your back."

"Why?" Not like Connor was going to arrest him for anything.

Instead of answering, Connor grabbed his shoulder and _pushed_ until his upper body was forced to the floor. With a disgruntled sound, Gavin raised his hands to grab Connor's, but the hand lifted anyways and grabbed his. He felt some kind of fabric as the android wrapped his wrists together.

At this point, Gavin almost wanted to stay on the floor, as he was sure that his face was beet red. Pressed onto the floor as he was, he finally felt his growing erection. _How the fuck was getting beaten, humiliated, and tied up arousing?_ He never got off to this kinda shit _before_ \- _what the fuck was wrong with him?_

Satisfied with the restraints, Connor sat on the couch, "Can you follow basic instructions or do I have to pull you onto my dick, too?"

Something in Gavin's chest pangs, and he peels himself off the floor, awkwardly shifting his knees to come closer to the couch.

Connor spread his legs, his pants pulled down to his mid-thighs, holding his own erection that-

"Why the fuck is it blue?" Gavin blurts, his face scrunched in disgust, because android dicks didn't turn _blue_.

A hand went back to his hair, grabbing it harshly, and Gavin quietly swore as Connor didn't let up until there were tears in his eyes. The android pulled him closer, slowly enough that Gavin was able to anticipate and follow to not get his hair ripped out.

"Less talking, Traci, more listening. And," Connor adds, "Try and bite my dick, and I'll make sure you choke on it."

Gavin puts the idea out of his mind immediately- _he'd probably just break a tooth, anyways._

Licking the underside of Connor's dick, he finds that it has no taste- which, _duh_. So he keeps going, sucking on the tip before working his way down. Above him, Connor sighs, and the hand in his hair turns gentle.

It's been awhile since he's done a blowjob, and it's awkward with his hands tied behind his back, but he's managing- if the sounds Connor's making are any indication.

Though, _maybe not_ , he thinks as he slowly pulls back before going down again, _maybe Connor's just running some program. Make this sound, make that sound- come in T-minus three minutes._

He swallows down a laugh, but Connor must've felt something, as his voice speaks over Gavin's thoughts, "Enjoying yourself again?"

Gavin actually tries to back off to respond, ' _no_ ', but Connor's hand hold's him still and he can't. Figures the android wasn't looking for a verbal reply when one of Connor's legs shift and a shoe presses down on his neglected dick. It rips a groan out of him, the sound muffled in his throat, and above him the android mutters a quiet, " _fuck_." 

The foot goes away quickly, and he doesn't know if he's relieved about that when Connor continues talking above him, "See? You can be a good Traci when you’re put in place. If only you would listen from from the start, instead of making things harder for yourself.”

Since he couldn't speak, he tried to ignore him and let the words float past him, focusing on just getting Connor off so he'd leave.

But of course it wouldn't be so simple.

He's not sure how long Connor had him sit there, but every few minutes Connor told him to stop and stay still. The android would run his fingers through Gavin's hair, and then tell him to continue after his dick had softened a bit.

They were stopped for a break yet again, Gavin leaning against Connor's thigh, when he finally said something different.

"Traci." His hand stilled in Gavin's hair, and the other caressed the side of his face. "I'm going to fuck your face, and I'm going to come this time. You will take everything I give you, won't you?"

Gavin hums, hoping Connor understands that as an agreement.

Had to, because Connor scooted them forward before curling his fingers in Gavin's hair and slowly started to work up a rhythm.

Gavin was just thinking about how sore his jaw, neck, shoulders, and knees felt, the other half hoping that Connor meant it when he said he'd be done. Vaguely, he remembered that Connor didn't have a refractory period.

A shoe pressed against his crotch once more, and he ground into it as the android used him. Gavin moaned shamelessly around his dick until Connor hit his limit, pushing himself deep into Gavin's mouth.

He barely managed to swallow, but there was enough that he had to swallow again- he was already fighting the urge to cough or breathe- and again and-

_It's coffee._

The thought hits him like a truck, and he chokes, swallows, fights the growing panic to _get away, get air_ , because he knows Connor won't _let_ him.

His lungs start burning before Connor's done, and the moment he lets him go, Gavin pulls away. He sputters and coughs and gasps for air as Connor pulls his pants back on.

He's still trying to breathe when Connor takes him by the chin and holds his face to meet eye to eye. Connor's pupils are blown out, and his thoughts form and scatter, his stomach feels twisted.

Goosebumps crawl up his skin the longer Connor stares. His coughs die down, and when they’re gone, Connor drops his hand.

"Maybe now you'll learn, but I don't have very high expectations for you."

Gavin says nothing, as it's not a question, while Connor kneels behinds him and takes the fabric off his wrists. Gavin rolls his shoulders and then tries rubbing the soreness out. Thinks he'll still feel it tomorrow, even though there's no rope burn or anything.

"Would you like help with this now?" He flinches when Connor reaches around him, brushing his hands up Gavin's thighs.

"No."

The androids hands freeze close to his waistband, and he didn't think Connor would accept his answer, but then he withdrew and stood up.

"Good, you haven't earned it, anyways."

Gavin stayed on the floor while Connor moved through the house, only looking over when the front door opened. Connor met his eyes.

"Make sure you try and eat something light before you go to bed."

And then he was gone.

His house felt hollow and empty, and for a moment Gavin just stared at nothing. Then all the pain he was in decided to make itself known. His throat closed up and he fought the urge to cry. He's cried more this week than he has in years- and it's probably not healthy- but he's already sick of it. If Connor's going to continue to do this, there has to be _something_ Gavin can do about it. But it was always Tina that helped him cut people out of his life, and he doesn't have her back this time.

The hurt was giving him a bad kind of butterflies- _fuck, don't throw up_ -and because Connor had been on the couch only minutes ago, Gavin let himself curl up on the cold floor as he kept trying to think.

He can't defend himself against Connor at all. Knows that he'll never collapse from a gut-punch if he doesn’t _want_ to. And ignoring Connor obviously wouldn't do anything.

_What if he got proof?_

The moment he thinks it, he doubts himself. But he's never _tried_ so he doesn't know. If he _did_ get proof, he could show Tina, and then she'd have his back like before.

In the meantime, Gavin had to... play along, he supposed. Try not to piss Connor off too much- so that he doesn't figure out what Gavin's planning.

Thinking what Connor might do if he found out- he almost rejects the idea. But Gavin's been undercover before, he's played a role before to get what he needed.

The difference this time, the role will be _himself_ , and he has no back-up if something goes wrong.

Slowly, he gets up, and after a short debate with himself- heads to the kitchen to eat something. He needs to get his shit together if he wants to make a plan that will slip under the radar of an advanced detective prototype.

_He can do this._

_...he hopes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some plans on where to go from here- and I'll write whichever one I'm inspired to above all else- but I'm curious what you guys would look forward to more: A companion fic to Cry Wolf but in Connor's POV, or the next fic to see how Gavin plans to get evidence on Connor's actions?


End file.
